Mortal Kombat (Midway Version) Story
Throughout millions of years, mankind has always embroiled in some kind of contest to see who will triumph and who will die, there are sports like Baseball, Football, Basketball, Hockey and Soccer. There is also the Olympic Events which people across the world compete for the Gold Medal. But what if a contest would decide the fate of a certain world? This is the Story of Mortal Kombat, a Tournament Fighting Game (or TFG for short) where the victor can kill his opponent. Note: This 3-part page will only cover the original Midway Timeline, so Mortal Kombat (2011) and Mortal Kombat X will not be included, Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks is also excluded since it's a re-telling of the second game. Now each event will be marked of the year set, as in the years before the events of the first game. 'BMK: '''Before Mortal Kombat '''AMK: '''After Mortal Kombat Part 1: The Elder Gods fight (1,000,000 BMK) Before time began there was a huge war in the heavens above, a group of spirited beings calling themselves the ''Elder Gods are trying to defend themselves against a creature called the One Being who is trying to destroy the Elder Gods. 'Elder Gods: '''The superior spirits that know all and possess powers greater than anything known in the Realms. They are also responsible to maintain the balance of the Realms once they were created. As the Elder Gods barely defeated the One Being, they have shattered a powerful weapon known as the Kamidogu which possess great power when assembled. The power of the Kamidogu has spread to the many places in the universe and led to the creations of the realms. 2. The Prediction of Armageddon (500,000 BMK) In the Realm of Edenia, a sorceress named ''Delia has made an ominous prediction that the events which have yet to unfold will bring about the complete destruction of all reality. 'Delia: '''A young and powerful sorceress from Edenia. She is married to the Elder God: Argus, though effectively blind Delia has trained to use her other senses and her powers. She has made predictions which have came true, she is now predicting that a chain of events which would lead to the destruction of all reality, she calls it Armageddon. This is when her husband Argus had their sons ''Taven and Daegon to be sealed away and so if Delia's prediction is to be a prophecy, they will awaken and try to prevent this terrible disaster from becoming true. 3. Outworld's dominance (100,000 BMK) Many years after that, there was a power struggle in the authority of Outworld, it's King named Onaga has united the once warring realm, now he seeks a way to become immortal so he can rule for life. But one of his greatest generals named Shao Kahn would betray him as he was hungry for power himself. 'Onaga: '''Known as the ''"Dragon King" Onaga has united a warring Outworld with an army said to be invincible. But as a ruler, he was cruel and power hungry. He was on a journey to unlock the secret of immortality, that is until his general Shao Kahn wanted to seek power for himself. 'Shao Kahn: '''Onaga's greatest General during Onaga's campaign to unite Outworld. Like his master, Kahn also was a power hungry, cruel leader. Though, that hunger for power began to overtake Kahn and with it betrayed the master he once proudly served. '''Outworld: '''A seismically active realm which has a lot of temples and shrines. Compared to a lot of other realms, the beings that live here live poorer and primitive lives. The beings that live in this realm are Tarkatans (strange beings with razor sharp blades inside their arms) Shokan (4-Armed beings which belive to be Half-Dragons and live underground) and Centaurians (Beings with a human top half and a horse bottom-half) With this, there was a Civil War in Outworld between Onaga and Shao Kahn, it was a fierce battle but in the end Shao Kahn won the battle and sealed Onaga in an egg. After Kahn took the throne of Outworld, he would begin his campaign to conquer and rule all of the realms, he began with small minor realms such as Zatterra and Vatearnus. '''Zaterra: '''A small realm which by some accounts a swamp and consist of being which are part-mammal and part-reptile. Zaterrans would learn to serve Kahn and can act as scouts with their ability to turn invisible. '''Vatearnus: '''A realm where little to no light reaches. It consist of vampire like beings, it's role for Outworld is unknown. 4. Kahn's Invasion of Edenia (10,000 BMK) With Shao Kahn conquering realms in sight, he then turned his attention to a huge major realm known as Edenia. After a fierce battle against the Edenians led by the King Jarrod, Shao Kahn prevailed and conquered Edenia, killing Jerrod and taking his wife: ''Sindel as his queen. 'Sindel: '''The fair and wise Queen of Edenia. Always by the side of her beloved husband Jerrod, she and her husband once ruled Edenia with wisdom and prosperity. That is until Shao Kahn invaded their realm, with this Jerrod was murdered by Kahn and Sindel was taken as Kahn's queen. Knowing that she doesn't want this violent and genocidal ruler to be by her side, she escaped to the nearby Earthrealm (Kahn's next target), and she committed suicide as her powers in the afterlife will help keep Earthrealm safe from Kahn's evil. '''Edenia: '''A Realm which consists of natural beauty and dazzling architecture. It is home to some of the finest hand-tohand warriors in all of the realms. The people here tend to age more slowly than people in Earthrealm, even an Edenian may look 20 years old, can live up to 20,000 Earthrealm years. 5. The Battle for Earthrealm (5,000 BMK) There was a great battle for the realm called Earthrealm. But not on the ground, but in the heavens. One of the Elder Gods ''Shinnok turned power hungry and betrayed his fellow Elder Gods, and so another battle in the heavens waged on. 'Shinnok: '''Once a powerful Elder God who turned Power Hungry, he then betrayed his fellow Elder Gods and waged war on them, and so another war in the heavens waged on. '''Raiden: '''A God of Thunder and Lightning of Japanese myth. Raiden was given the job to fight and defeat Shinnok. As Raiden and Shinnok fought, it was a firce battle which nearly destroyed Earthrealm itself. But in the end, Raiden triumphed and sent Shinnok into the Netherrealm. For his duties, Raiden was given another job as he was trusted to be the protector of Earthrealm. 6. The first Mortal Kombat (550-500 BMK) Shao Kahn has his sights on Earthrealm for a long time, but since Sindel's powerful soul prevented him from actually entering the realm itself, he had no choice but to anandon his claim to it, that is until the Elder Gods decreed that the only way that the barrier which prevents Kahn from entering Earthrealm if he and his warriors from Outworld would compete in a Martial Arts tournament called ''Mortal Kombat a contest where only mortals fight aomongst themselves. If Kahn's mortal warriors can win 10 straight Mortal Kombat tournaments, the Elder Gods will break the seal of Sindel's Soul and allow Kahn and his Outworld forces to conquer Earthrealm. This torunament would be held in Earthrealm and hosted by the Shaolin Temples in China. The Shaolin Temples have chosen a warrior named Kung Lao to compete in the tournament, his final round is against Shao Kahn's finest warrior Shang Tsung. 'Kung Lao: '''One of the Shaolin Temples' finest warriors. Kung Lao fights with power and honor and has a great sense of justice, he'll do whatever it takes to defend Earthrealm. '''Shang Tsung: '''A sorcerer with unknown origins. Shang Tsung was taught the Black Arts from Kahn himself, ruthless and brutal in his fighting methods, he also has the magical ability to end his opponents' life by consuming their very souls which helps maintain Shang Tsung's youth and health. The first Mortal Kombat Tournament was immense and the warriors from both realms fought valiantly, but in the end Kung Lao fights Shang Tsung, the long fierce fight ended with Kung Lao emerging the victor and even became the tournament's champion. He would hold the title for only 50 years. '''Goro: '''Goro is a Shokan, he is also the Prince of his subterranean race who hails from ther Shokan region of Kuatan. In the second Mortal Kombat Tournament, Goro competed against the reigning champion Kung Lao. After a long, hard fight Goro would win over Kung Lao. At the same time, Shang Tsung (now a withered old man) manipulated control over the tournament, corrupting it and making it into a contest where the victor has the leisure to kill his/her defeated opponent. 7. The Search for the Kamidogu (40 BMK) The Elder Gods have shattered the powerful weapon: The Kamidogu to prevent it's misuse. However, in Earthrealm the tales of the Kamidogu were already being told in folklore across the realm, one young eager warrior named ''Shujinko would begin a journey to find the weapon. 'The Kamidogu: '''Said to be used by the Elder Gods in their fight against the One Being, the weapon was shattered to prevent the One Being (who may return) from ever using it. This weapon is so powerful that even when shattered it can create life and even reality itself. 8. The Journey for the Sacred Amulet (2 BMK) There is yet another magical relic in Earthrealm, it is called the Sacred Amulet which to sorcerers is very powerful. Said to have been used by the former Elder God Shinnok during his betrayal of the Elder Gods, Raiden sent it to Earthrealm to prevent it's misuse. However, word has gotten out that it's location has been discovered. So, a mysterious warrior named ''Quan Chi ''has made deals with warring assassin clans: The Lin Kuei'' and the Shirai-Ryu for some of their best warriors to head out and find a Map which is in a Shaolin Temple in China. The Lin Kuei sent out a warrior named Bi-Han and the Shirai-Ryu sent out Hanzo Hasashi. 'Bi-Han: '''One of the Lin Kuei's finest assassins, he is what is known as a ''"Cryomancer" a race of human like beings that have the power to harness the cold air and can encase anything in ice. Bi-Han is also one of the more ruthless assassins, with his powers he is known as the assassin name "Sub-Zero". 'Quan Chi: '''A sorcerer with unknown origins. His allegiance changes constantly, though he formed alliances with the 2 assassin clans the Lin Kuei and the Shirai-Ryu in hopes that he can obtain a map which leads to the temple where Shinnok's Amulet is. But this is a way where the clans can destroy themselves in the process. Bi-Han has infiltrated the Shaolin Temple only to fight against Hanzo Hasashi (who was also told to recover the map), the fight was fierce, but in the end Bi-Han kills Hanzo (by ripping his head off), Bi-Han then returns to his Grandmaster and tells him that he has recovered the map, but he was told by Quan Chi that he must use the map to find the Temple where Shinnok's Amulet lays hidden. Bi-Han had to fight Earthrealm's elemental gods (Fujin, the God of Wind as well as the Gods of Earth, Water and Fire). Bi-Han was successful in obtaining the Amulet, but realized too late that it was a plan by Quan Chi to return it to Shinnok so he can escape the Netherrealm, Bi-Han wasn't interested in going after him until Raiden came and said to Bi-Han that he must get it back or Earthrealm will be doomed. Bi-Han ventures into the Netherrealm and fights the demonic creatures there. He was then put into the Prison of Sould where he fights Scorpion (a revived form of Hanzo Hasashi), after he escapes from the Prison of Souls, Bi-Han ventures to Quan Chi's palace where he faces his henchmaidens, one of them including Sareena. '''Sareena: '''One of Quan Chi's henchmaidens, though she swears loyalty to Quan Chi, but she secretly wants a life of her own, especially seeing Bi-Han in action, as he was fighting Quan Chi, Sareena begs Bi-Han to come with her, but she was then struck in the back with a magical beam by Shinnok. Bi-Han fights Shinnok to Mortal Kombat, even with the power of his Amulet, Bi-Han defeats the former elder god and returns the Amulet to Raiden. Instead of thanking the assassin, Raiden warns Bi-Han that because of his action for the Lin Kuei, if he dies he will become one of the Brotherhood of Shadow (led by Quan Chi). As he returns to his Grandmaster, he has another job for Bi-Han, as the sorcerer Shang Tsung wants him to compete in the upcoming Mortal Kombat Tournament. 9. The 10th Mortal Kombat It's been 500 years since Goro defeated Kung Lao in Mortal Kombat, and with Goro Outworld has won 9 straight Mortal Kombat Tournaments. For Earthrealm, the tournament will decide it's fate: either it be independent from Shao Kahn's evil, or be one with Outworld. Some of Earthrealm's finest warriors are determined to break Outworld's winning streak. '''Johnny Cage: '''Once a rich, spoiled kid from Southern California. Johnny Cage (born John Carlton) was taught Martial Arts from masters all over Earthrealm. He has decided to use his talents for entertainment and has done many martial arts movies, though recent years have been plagued with failures and fell out of favor with the press. Johnny Cage now seeks a way to regain his former glory and to show to everybody that he really is a great martial artist. '''Kano: '''A violent terrorist who leads the terrorist organization called ''The Black Dragon who also deal in ileagal arms dealing. Kano recently made a deal with Shang Tsung to lure his arch-enemy: Lt. Sonya Blade onto Shang Tsung's island and force her participation in the tournament. 'Liu Kang: '''The recent Shaolin Monk Warrior chosen by his masters to represent the Temples in the tournament. Liu Kang possesses the blood of Kung Lao (who fought in the first 2 tournaments) and he is destined to win this tournament because of this. Liu Kang also aims to end Shang Tsung's corrupt control over the tournament as well. '''Scorpion: '''The undead revenant form of the Shirai-Ryu assassin: Hanzo Hasashi. He only has one purpose in this tournament, kill the murderer of his family and Clan: Sub-Zero (Bi-Han). '''Sonya Blade: '''A Lieutenant of the US Army Special Forces. Sonya is on the trail of the Black Dragon. As she was getting close to her enemy (and Black Dragon leader) Kano, little did she know that she was falling for Kano's trap. On Shang Tsung's island, she realizes that her unit is also trapped on the island, Shang Tsung himself gave her an ultimatum: compete in the tournament or her unit dies. She competes as she has no other choice. Bi-Han also competes in the tournament under orders of his Grandmaster, not just to assist Shang Tsung, but assassinate him if necessary. Raiden is also at this tournament as his duty as protector of Earthrealm, but because he's not mortal, he can not directly participate. The tournament was fought, hard. Though it seems that all is lost for Earthrealm. But Liu Kang overcame all before him and even before he knew it, he was fighting the reigning champion of Mortal Kombat: Goro. Despite Goro's insurmountable strength, Liu Kang defeats the Shokan. Enraged, Shang Tsung challenged Liu Kang to Mortal Kombat. Just as he defeated Goro, Liu Kang defeats the sorcerer who leaves to Outworld in disgrace. As Liu Kang was fighting Shang Tsung, Johnny Cage and Sonya fought the now disgraced Goro at the Pit. They pushed Goro off of the bridge and into the Pit where Goro allegedly died. As Bi-Han was trying to escape from the Island, Scorpion challenges him to Mortal Kombat in hopes to avenge his family and clan. Scorpion kills Bi-Han and feels that he has avenged his family and clan. In the aftermath of Earthrealm's victory in Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang returns to his Shaolin Temples (who now regains control of the tournament) and vows to take new responsibility as a hero and champion by continuing the traditions of his Shaolin Temple. Johnny Cage goes back to the USA and even comes up with an idea for a movie (called ''Mortal Kombat) and it helped revive his career. Sonya rescues her unit and they use Shang Tsung's island as like a base. It seems like everything will be peaceful forever, but this will only be the beginning for Earthralm's warriors. This page will continue in page 2 where it covers the events of Mortal Kombat 2, 3 and 4. Part 2